Aftermath
by Crunka-MOFU-Kalicious
Summary: So it was just a hook up right? Naw Owen wanted more from Alli and she was happy to give it. They can be happy together.


**Aftermath**

**We do NOT own Degrassi, we own puppies. **

**This is the second part to Intoxication so go read that awesomeness if you haven't already!**

Drew laughed with one of the other guys from the football team, he had just finished talking about the party and how he had nailed Bianca. Laughing again he shook his head at something. "Naw Bhandari is a slut we're done, I caught her with Owen." One of the guys beside Owen chocked on the water he had been drinking, cough he managed to sputter out. "You caught your girlfriend with Milligan? Fuck that sucks, what a hoe."

Drew nodded. "Yeah they were walking back into a bedroom; she likes to give it up." He said not realizing that the other guys had quieted down. " In fucking grade nine she gave it up to a guy in grade twelve. " The guys laughed and so did a couple of girls who showed up none of them where paying attention to who was around them

Owen glared at Drew, both of their eyes clashed, and Owen started to make his way towards the crowd. He pushed passed a few people and didn't hesitate in shoving Drew into the lockers. Drew sucked in a breath, and groaned. Owen growled, "You know I'm standing right there, you have no idea what you're talking about when it comes to Alli.

So you should shut your mouth." Drew smirked, and he responded with, "Of course I know what I'm talking about... rumour has it that you and her have fucked already. I knew she was just a worthless tramp." Out of instinct, Owens fist came crashing into Drew's jaw.

Drew cried out in surprise he hadn't actually expected Owen to hit him. And over a fucking sleazy girl too. "It's true though isn't it Owen, you got her in one night, feels nice doesn't it." They were friends they could just laugh it all off, he'd even forgive him for hitting him. That was what he was thinking when he was hit again this time in the stomach. "I'd shut your mouth if I was you." Owen hissed, so Drew hit him back right in the mouth, with enough force to split the others lip. "Gonna fight for the lay, you can have her she's not even that attractive."

"Yeah because you don't have her anymore! You're just jealous! And for your information, I didn't sleep with her! I have respect for woman unlike you." Owen tackled Drew to the floor, causing the crowd of people to separate from each other and watch the fight play out. Owen smashed his fist into Drew's face repetitively before Drew lifted his knee up and hit Owen right in between the legs, sending him to topple over; Drew took that chance to kick his side.

"You think you have? I could get her back, she always comes crawling back." He said as he took the chance to punch Owen in the face again. Drew was more pissed that he had never actually slept with Alli and the fact that Owen had probably gotten closer really pissed him off, He was about to kick the other again when his leg was grabbed and he was pulled back to the ground. Owen getting in a couple more good swings before the fight was broken up.

"Enough!" Mr. Simpson yelled grabbing Drew since he was the smaller of the two. "Torres, Milligan. MY, Office. Now!"

Owen staggered up to his feet, and wiped the blood from the corner of his lip and spat the rest on the floor. He made his way through the crowd and headed into the office. Drew was following close behind as well. The two sat right next to each other while Mr. Simpson walked into the office, slamming the door in the process. He sat behind his desk and asked, "Okay would you two mind telling me what's going on? What happened?" Owen snorted and wiped the blood with the palm of his hand from his lip.

"He punched me out of nowhere sir, I was just defending myself." Drew said touching his nose as blood dripped from it, it wasn't broken but it was bleeding a lot. A Kleenex was handed to both boys. "Care to add anything to this Milligan?" Mr. Simpson asked with a frown.

"He was talking trash, so I asked him kindly to be quiet, he said something out of line and I decided to shut him up the faster way." Owen shrugged his shoulders. He was telling the truth, but that isn't going stop either of them from getting a detention, or getting suspended.

Mr. Simpson sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to have to suspend you both for the rest of the day and tomorrow. Fighting is not allowed. You'll have detention when you return. "He walked behind his desk and wrote out two forms. Looking at Owen he shook his head. "I trust you can make it out of the school without any more problems?" He would call the boy's parents after. Mrs. Torres would be dealt with first.

Drew glared. "This is stupid, he hit me first." He received a glare from both people in the room. "Quiet Mr. Torres I have to call your mother."

Drew frowned and watched Owen get up and leave. He didn't need to be there since his parents don't really care about him getting into fights. Drew was more worried though, because his mother is a tyrant, and when he gets into fights at school, he's going to get the worst at home. Mr. Simpson was busy talking to Mrs. Torres, and Drew flinched when he heard her loud screaming on the other end. Oh yes, he's in for the worse.

Alli hated lunch; she usually ate alone since she didn't really know anyone yet. Today though she was going to go to the small restaurant across the street, walking towards the parking lot she frowned spotting a car she didn't think she would see again this soon, even more surprising was the person leaning on the side. Frowning she walked over. "Owen?"

"I got into a fight with your ex boyfriend..." He said as she reached up and touched his slowly bruising face. Owen hissed when she placed small pressure on his bottom lip. Alli apologized quickly and asked, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged and she took a step closer taking him in. "Why would you fight with him?" She was excited to see him but this wasn't how she wanted it to happen, his lip was split and his eye was bruising. Reaching out again she very gently touched his cheek bone. "Oh Owen, please tell me this isn't because of me." She said softly, slight surprised to feel his hands on her hips pulling her closer. "I can't say that."

"Who started the fight at least?" Alli asked. Owen sighed and said, "I did, but Drew was talking shit so I had to get him to shut up somehow." Alli smiled a little and she chewed on the inside corner of her bottom lip. "Thanks I guess, for fighting for me, but you didn't have to." Owen rolled his eyes.

She still didn't know why he was here though. "Why did you show up here?" Don't get her wrong she liked him...a lot. But she hadn't thought more of what happened than what it was. She wasn't going to think that it meant anything more than to people getting off. Owen sighed and touched her lower back smiling when she shivered. "First place I thought to come." She sighed and shook her head. "But why?"

"Maybe because I wanted to see you?" Owen began to question if she even wanted to see him, since she was asking why he was there. Alli frowned and sighed heavily yet again. Owen frowned. "Sorry, I guess I better go where you busy or something?" Alli looked up at him and shook her head.

"No!" She grabbed him and put his hands back the way they had been. "Stay, I just wanted to know why you picked here to come out of all the other places you could have gone." She touched his face again being gentle. "I'm glad you wanted to see me, but you didn't need to get beaten up to do it you know." She said and he chuckled softly.

"I'm a guy Alli, you can't ask me not to fight about it." Owen stated. Alli rolled her eyes and she hugged his waist lightly. Owen wrapped his arms around her head and said, "Were you going to eat lunch?" She pulled away and nodded.

"Just over there across the street." She said pointing to the little place. "I've heard it's good." She looked at him and smiled. "Would you like to join me?" She asked and was happy when he nodded. "Why the fuck not?" She chewed her lip again and reached out taking his hand with her, he could pull away if he wanted; she hoped he wouldn't but he could. Using her free hand she pushed her hair over the opposite shoulder exposing his mark from the other night. It had darkened but still looked new.

Owen followed Alli to the small restaurant, and took a seat while he waited for her to order. Alli looked at the menu and then ordered her meal. She turned around and glanced at Owen, who was wiping dried blood off his lip with a napkin. He noticed she was looking and he flashed her a cheeky grin

Alli shook her head and moved to sit in the chair right beside him. Taking a clean napkin and dipping it into the water in her glass, leaning over she used one hand to hold his chin and the other to clean up the blood on his face, Lifting away when he his softly. "Sorry, I'm almost done."

Owen watched her and she smiled in satisfaction. "There, better." She smiled. Owen touched his lip and then said, "I suggest you get some more water, you don't know where those napkins have been." Alli rolled her eyes. She said, "Or if you're so scared about where a napkin has been, you can get me some more water." He didn't need to be told twice, so he got up and took her glass. Alli watched him and took a bite of the sandwich she ordered.

Alli watched as he returned setting the water in front of her. She smiled and shook her head looking around and spotting a couple other girls from school also checking him out, made sense he was attractive and all they knew they were just friends she had no right to feel anything, yet she did. Owen glanced at her and frowned noticing she had changed her demeanour than he looked around the room noticing the uniforms like her looking at them...well him.

"School girls, they just don't understand." Owen rolled his eyes. Alli chuckled and said, "Doesn't that mean I don't understand? I am a school girl." She stated honestly. Owen leaned forward and said, "Yeah, but you're not ditzy like they are." Alli nodded in agreement and then took another bite of her sandwich.

Swallowing she looked around and sighed, some weren't ditzy. Laura was smart and pretty...though she reminded her of Bianca... So when she came over and just sat with them Alli didn't know what to say. "Alli, want to introduce me to your friend? He's from your old school right?" She said staring at Owen. "Yes, Owen, this is Laura, she's in my English class I think."

Owen smiled a little and looked away, completely uninterested in the girl sitting with them. Laura smiled and she said, "Well aren't you going to say anything?" She moved her long hair over her shoulder, trying to get Owen to get a second glance to her.

Alli watched the two, not sure if she should dance around in victory or laugh a lot. She shook her head and her hair moved again, showing off the hickey. Laura spotted it and frowned. "It's really better to get those in places you can actually cover them, unless you like having everyone see your boyfriends brand sweetie." Alli's eyes widened and she looked at Laura. Staying silent...what do you say to that?

"Jealous?" She finally asked. Laura arched her eyebrow and Owen joined in, "Get lost sweetheart, I'm not interested." Laura's mouth opened and closed. Alli watched her storm off and then looked over at Owen who was laughing a little. He reached up and grabbed her glass, taking a sip of her water.

"I don't think I have ever had someone tell me I was wearing a brand." Not that she often had hickeys but still... she looked over at Owen and smiled a bit he had a matching one on his neck. She took the water glass from him and took a sip before pushing half her sandwich over to him. "Looks good on you."

Owen took a bite from it and said, "Same with you." Alli smiled a little and sighed heavily. She leaned her head on her hand and looked out the window. "I wonder what Drew's mom is going to say about him fighting." Owen shrugged his shoulders, not really caring. All he knew is that he's going to get chewed out for sure.

Alli frowned. "Watch out, she'll come after you.' She was like that, Alli's eyes widened and she shook her head swearing. "Shit!" Owen looked over at her and smirked leaning a little closer. "Say that again." She frowned. "What?" Leaning closer to her he smirked as her cheeks turned pink. "Swear again." Alli looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

When Owen shifted his eyes and shrugged, Alli rolled her eyes and she got up saying, "I have to get back to class, will you walk me?" Owen nodded and he finished the sandwich before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Alli and Owen walked out of the small restaurant, and headed towards the school, but they were stopped by another fan girl.

The girl totally ignored Owens arm over Alli's shoulder deciding to look at it like a friendly thing instead of it possibly being something else. "Hi, I've never seen you here before." The girl said smiling up at Owen her brown eyes meeting his. While Alli sighed and made to move, she didn't care if she was late for class, in fact if had asked she wouldn't even go to class. But she didn't want to see him flirt or be flirted with; her stomach did a small flip.

"That's because I don't live around here." Owen responded honestly. Alli tried hard not to laugh at his bluntness. The girl laughed nervously and asked, "So Alli, are you and him an item?" Alli blinked a few times. "No, he has his arm around me for no reason." Owen looked down at her and then back up at the girl.

"Friends do that all the time." The girl said still not convinced so she went back to flirting with Owen, Alli stepped away. "I...have class. Call me later." She didn't even understand why it bothered her so much he wasn't even really flirting back.

Owen grabbed her arm as she was walking away, spun her around and crushed his lips over hers. Alli's eyes grew wide, but she soon closed them and returned the kiss. "See you later."

Alli nodded. "Yeah..." She said dumbly watching him smirk at her before walking to his car. She stood there for a moment and then shook her head, a goofy smile taking over her face as she watched the other girl huff and walk away.

It didn't take long for Owen to drive off, and he too smirked at the girl. Alli sighed heavily and touched her lips. She glanced back, watching Owens car drive away, disappearing around the corner.

Still in shock she went to class, but it was pointless her mind was elsewhere on a certain boy...she wondered if she actually would see him later. She went through the rest of the day in a haze, getting work done but barely paying attention. When the last bell rung she was very happy to get out of the school.

Alli headed to the front, and smiled wide when she saw Owens car parked, him leaning against the door. Alli looked both ways and ran up to him. "Excited to see me?" He asked, smirking at her eagerness.

" I could say the same," She said smile as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his middle, she didn't care about how shy she really felt, she wanted to touch him so she did. Smiling as she felt him tense than relax his arms wrapping around her.

Owen did the same, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, "So, am I taking you home? Or do you want to hang out for a little bit?"

"I'd like to hang out with you for a little bit," She still had to look up at him, even with him leaning on the car, It was sad how short she was without heel, even with them though she was short compared to him, " Where shall we go?"

"We can go to the Dot, get some coffee and talk, or something." He responded while Alli walked around the car and climbed into the passenger's seat, Owen climbed into the driver's side and turned the ignition on after Alli agreed to the invite

She was looking forward to it, even though in the back of her mind she knew they risked running into Drew who would cause a scene. Smiling a bit she leaned over and pressed her lips gently to the bruise on his cheek before buckling her seatbelt up. Not looking at him, though she knew he was smirking.

Owen quickly drove to the Dot. Once they arrived they climbed out, and headed into the small cafe. They sat in the back, and stared at each other for a few moments, before Alli blushed and started to look over the menu.

Alli was about to say something before she was interrupted, by an all too familiar voice. "Isn't this cute, already seeing him Alliah?" She sighed and looked at the person standing in front of their table. "Really Drew, haven't you done enough?" She asked softly as she tightened her grip on the table.

"God, didn't I already kick your ass dude, or did you come back for more?" Owen taunted.

Drew sneered at Owen. "Fuck off; this is between me and my girlfriend."

Alli's eyes widened. "You're an idiot if you think we're still together Andrew, I was done the second I saw you with Bianca again. Get over yourself. I don't deserve that." She was not going to get upset over Drew. Looking at Owen who looked ready to beat the shit out of Drew she reached over with her foot and touched him gently, much like the night before.

"Well, I didn't hear you say it was over Alli." Drew said. Owen barked out a laugh, "God you can't be that stupid Andrew." Owen looked over at Alli, telling her that he wasn't going to do anything. She nodded slightly.

"Fine, you want to hear the words?" She asked looking from Owen to Drew. 'It's over; I'm finished with you for good." Her voice was strong and the look on her face left little room for him to argue. "Al, it just happened. I was drunk." She shook her head looking at the table. "No Drew, it didn't just happen, you wanted it."

"If you were drunk you wouldn't have remembered what happen." She added. Drew sighed heavily and he turned around and walked away. Owen glanced at Alli and she held a victorious smile on her face. She was completely satisfied with herself.

She looked at Owen still smile. But she frowned when he wasn't smiling. "What?" She asked and he shook his head before sighing. "Alli you were drunk." She nodded her head and got up walking the short distance to him. "And I remember everything and I wanted it...I still want you." that being said he cheeks tinged pink.

"I know you do." Owen smirked and reached over and touched her hand, taking her hand in his. Alli smiled and said, "So... what are we?"

Alli waited while Owen seemed to think about it, she wanted to be with him...but in all honesty she would take what he offered...would that make her a slut? She didn't even know.

"Well, I wouldn't know. I mean I know you want me, and I do want to be with you too." Alli nodded and looked away. "Do you want to be an item? Have a label?" He added

Biting her lip she shrugged still holding his hand she felt slightly weird that she was standing in front of him at the dot. "I like labels, the idea of being able to say you're actually with a person. But I don't need one if you don't want one Owen."

"But do you want one." Owen pushed. Alli sighed and said, "Yes. I do want a label. To be honest I didn't like it when those girls were flirting with you, I got- "Jealous?" Owen smirked, finishing her sentence

Alli sighed nodded and looked away. She didn't like the word, and she had no right to feel that way, "it's dumb I know, but I felt it anyway.' She said looking around and trying to avoid him.

"It's okay, I noticed it." Owen leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest, still smirking at her. Alli rolled her eyes.

"Well?" She asked guys rarely flirted with her so she wasn't just going to be able to see what he thought about the situation in reverse. "I need a drink or something." She need some distance to think really, she liked him maybe too much.

"I'll get you a coffee." Owen got up, leaving Alli alone. She sighed heavily and leaned her head against her hand.

Alli was looking out the window when someone pulled a chair up to her table which confused her because Owen had a chair. "What are...?" She looked at the person who was clearly not Owen. "Cheer up; you're way to pretty to be sad." The boy said leaning close a smile on his face. "I've seen you around here before, I'm Nathan." Alli blinked and nodded. "Hi."

"Just hi?" He asked smiling lightly. Alli laughed nervously and tucked her long hair behind her ear. Nathan said, "What's your name?" Alli licked her bottom lip answering with, "I'm um, Alli."

"Well that's a pretty name, what on earth are you doing here alone?" He asked and she frowned. "Thanks...I'm not alone." She said looking up as Owen came back still holding the coffee in his hand, Nathan didn't notice him. "Oh? Is your friend coming back? I bet she isn't as pretty as you." Alli frowned again; she didn't even know what to say.

"HE... is here." Alli said. Nathan turned around, and swallowed nervously to a glaring Owen. He turned to Alli and said, "My apologies." He quickly scrambled up from the chair and walked away, having Owen sit down in his chair. Alli took the coffee from his hands and smiled warmly at him.

Nathan however still looked at her trying to see what they were to each other. Alli sipped the coffee and smiled when she realized it was the way she liked it, "this is perfect thank you.' Continuing to stare, and he soon frowned when Owen grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. Alli blushed and she giggled softly. Owen smiled a little.

She raised a brow, "And what was that for?" She asked not really complaining just curious. He could kiss her whenever he wanted.

"No reason. Just being nice, unless you don't want me to?" Owen laughed lightly at her facial reaction. "Of course not." She quickly responded.

She smiled and sipped her coffee looking at Owen who cast a glare over her shoulder, turning she looked and spotted Nathan who smiled and winked at her. Looking away she looked at Owen again who looked even more put off. "What?"

"Owen what are you doing?" She asked glaring at him as the boy did come over, looking cocky and sure of himself. She looked between the two of them and mentally groaned. "What's up, man?" Nathan said smirking at Owen than winking at Alli; he thought Owen was going to tell him that Alli was interested. After all he got the friend vibe from them.

"I'd appreciate it if you stop staring at my girlfriend; she's getting creeped out dude." Owen said, crossing his arms across his strong chest. Nathan cleared his throat and he licked his bottom lip, and then looked over at Alli.

Alli blinked, she guessed this was his way of making them official. " Truthfully, I'm flattered but as you can see..."She looked over Owen, like she wouldn't mind giving the people in the dot a show, and in turn Owen shifted in his seat, turning her gaze to Nathan's smaller form she shrugged. "I have all I want right there" She pointed to Owen smiling. "Oh, I didn't think you guys were a couple...You seem more like friends." He said as a way to offer a weak apology.

"Well, now you know." Alli smiled. Nathan switched glances between Owen and Alli and he waved pathetically at her and Owen watched him leave. He turned to Alli and said, "Now, no more flirting with other boys?"

"I wasn't flirting." She hadn't meant to anyway she smirked giving him that look again. "What will you do if I do flirt?" She asked an hmm on the end of it, she enjoyed watching him fight the different emotions he felt. Like he really did care, Drew never acted like this; he flirted so why would he care if she did.

"Well it depends, what would you do if I flirt with another girl?" Owen asked. Alli licked her bottom lip and said, "Okay I see what you mean. No more flirting, I promise." Owen nodded and Alli smiled wide.

Alli smiled. "So, boyfriend." Does this mean I get to kiss you whenever I want?" She rather enjoyed the idea, even though the fact that she wanted to be...all over him all the time was a little mind boggling, sure she enjoyed making out. But it was different with him she didn't care where they were, she wanted him touching her in some way. Like right now her leg was stretched out so she could touch his leg.

Owen got up and so did Alli, a little confused with his ministration. He surprised her, crushing his lips over hers. Alli took that answer as a yes, and she responded, her arms moving around his neck, bringing him closer to her. There was some cat calling and some mumbled words but she didn't care, pulling away she smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips. "I'll take that as a yes." she stayed where she was. Not moving so he couldn't move either not that he seemed to be in a hurry to get away from her. "You do some crazy things to me Milligan."

"You and me both." He responded. Owen swooped down and he kissed her lips again. Alli smiled and hugged him tight. For once, she felt happy, and she didn't think that it would be with someone like Owen. Clearly, you can't judge a book by its cover. Owen pulled away, gluing his forehead to hers.

Alli would have stayed like that, expect people were talking louder than before...like they were bothering them. They were in the back of dot at a table of to the side if they wanted to stand there like this and have a moment they should let them, sighing softly she slowly moved meeting his eyes, his hands lingered on her waste before the separated completely. And well she couldn't stop smiling.

"So, what are we doing later?" Owen asked. Alli arched her eyebrow and smiled a little. "Depends, are you coming to pick me up?" She asked. Owen sighed and said, "Well I'll have to think about that." Alli playfully punched his arm

He pretended to rub his arm a smile on his face. "Alright alright, I'll pick you up." She smirked and nodded her head. 'Than you can decide." She pulled her phone out and checked the date. "My parents will be home so we can't hang out there." That was the shitty thing they were still arsewholes.

"Well... we can always just hang out at the mall or something. Maybe find another party or something, it is Friday after all." Owen said. Alli nodded and said, "Fine, but I'm not drinking." Owen laughed and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her to his car. She climbed into the passenger side as Owen did the same to the driver's side. He quickly drove to her house, and parked in the driveway.

Alli leaned over and gave him a somewhat quick kiss, she didn't want to get caught and get in trouble. "I'll see you later." He grinned at the slight catch in her voice, yes kissing him even that was enough to get her blood boiling. "I'm seriously not drinking tonight; puking in front of you once was embarrassing enough. Even though he had been so sweet about it.

"Of course." Owen smirked and watched her bounce into the house, before he pulled out of the driveway and headed to his place.

Later that night

Alli stood by the front door getting a lecture. "We will be calling you Alliah, so make sure you do go to Jenna's tonight." Her mother said looking at her daughter with a frown. "Mom you talked to her, the only thing is after a certain time you have to call my cell because her brother will be sleeping." Receiving and nod her mother hugged her and she slipped out, bag in hand. She was in jeans and a shirt dress, she'd get rid of the jeans in Owens car, her shoes and a change of clothes were in her bag, and she had all night with Owen.

Alli sent a text to Owen, telling him to meet her at the Dot, since it wasn't a far walk. He had text her back telling her "okay" and she smiled a little. Owen had just finished getting dressed when he received the text from her. He grabbed his car keys, and quickly exits the house. Owen climbed into the driver's side of his car and sped off to the Dot

Alli debated changing in the bathroom of the dot, it was that or his car...deciding she would rather him see her in the outfit that, have to change in front of him she went into the bathroom when she reached the dot, removing her jeans and pulling her shirt dress down, it was short but covered everything, leaving her legs exposed. The blue fabric clung in all the right places, and the black spike heels made her legs look long. Folding her jeans she put them in her bag and slipped her coat back on leaving the bathroom to find her guy.

Owen had just entered the Dot when Alli walked out of the bathroom, and she stood behind him, watching him look around for her. She reached up on her tip toes (seeing as she is still much shorter in her heels) and covered his eyes with her hands. He asked, "This better be Alli." She rolled her eyes and said, "And if it's not?" Owen laughed and turned around saying, "I won't kiss you if it's not." He swooped down and planted a kiss on her lips.

Alli smiled into the kiss her hand grabbing a fist full of his jacket as she returned it. Letting go she opened her eyes and smiled even more. "I'm glad I'm Alli." She said stepping back and smoothing a hand over where she had grabbed.

"Me too, otherwise you'd be too pretty to be a guy." Owen said. Alli laughed and rolled her eyes.

She took a step back and looked at him, he looked good. She smiled and opened her coat. "Is this okay for tonight? I can put my jeans back on?" She asked watching him take in her clingy blue shirt dress.

"No, that's perfectly fine." Owen said; Alli nodded and closed the jacket saying, "Time to go." He nodded and followed her out of the Dot, and head towards his car. He opened the door for her and she climbed into the passenger seat; he made his way to the driver's side. Owen turned the ignition on and said, "Um, Riley is throwing a party at his place, so that's where we're going."

"Riley from the football team Riley?" She asked making sure she knew where they were going. She received a nod as she set her bag in the back seat, which just made her think about the last time they had been in the back seat of his car, her cheeks turning pink. Which was noticeable.

Alli turned to look out the window and Owen asked, "Why are you blushing Bhandari?" She looked over at him and cleared her throat. "No reason, just thinking about something." Owen laughed. "Then there is a reason." He stated. She reached over and playfully punched his arm

"Well, you gonna tell me or punch me?" He asked and she looked away mumbling something about the back seat and heated moments. She guessed it wasn't that big a deal...though it was a good memory for her.

"Oh, the back seats." He smirked. Owen laughed at her facial reaction and she only rolled her eyes. The ride was short, and Alli was soon staring at a big house full of people inside and out, the music was blaring loudly

Alli took in all the people and shook her head, this was a big party. Getting out she waited for Owen, when he was close to her she slipped her hand in his, not really caring if he was more the kind to put his arm around her. She was going to hold his hand.

"So, what are we going to do? Since you don't want to drink." Owen asked. He didn't mean it in a bad way though. Alli shrugged her shoulders. "We could just sit down and... I don't know, make out, or we can dance."

Owen smirked and together they walked into the party. "I don't want to get drunk; I'll have a couple drinks though." She was serious about the make out option and dancing and making out would be even hotter but there were a lot of people here.

Owen walked to the bar and grabbed a cup full of beer. Alli watched as he chugged half of it down. He glanced at her and smiled a little, offering her some. Even if she said she wasn't going to drink, Owen figured he'd offer some anyway, maybe she would change her mind.

Alli took the cup from his hand and drank it down, even though she wasn't really a beer drinker. She really just didn't want to puke again. Once in front of him was enough. Handing him the cup back she smirked and took her coat off. Dropping it with the others, pretending she didn't notice how he and a few other guys looked at her.

"So, I think we should dance." She said. Owen nodded and placed the cup down on the counter, and followed her to the room where a bunch of drunk and sober kids were dancing. Alli wasted no time and she pressed her back against his chest and started swaying her hips to the beat of the loud music

She smiled when she felt him tense slightly before gripping her hips with his hands moving with her, resting one hand on his she moved the other so it was almost around his neck, she was touching him every where she could with the height difference. A coy smirk on her lips. This could be fun.

Alli moved her hips against his, her hand moved into his hair and she pressed her back closer to his chest. Owen wrapped his strong arm around her waist, and moved with her. She blushed, but maintained control as she swayed her hips from side to side, keeping a steady "rhythm". Owen clenched the fabric on her hip, and turned her around so he was facing her. Alli smiled, her teeth biting gently at her bottom lip.

Lip between her teeth she looked up him her hands still in his hair as he pulled her close again, He had this look on his face that made her want to suck in a breath. She didn't think anyone had looked at her like that before. Maybe dancing wasn't the best idea? But she liked the way he tightened his grip or pulled her closer when another guy got to close.

Owen looked into her eyes and smirked lightly, he pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear, "I think we should go do something else." Alli blinked a few times asking, "What is something else, exactly." Owen took her hand in his and led her to the other side of the house where there was hardly any people in a small room. She mouthed an "oh" and walked to sit on the couch. "Before we begin doing something else, could you get me something to drink?" Owen nodded and left her in the room for a brief moment.

Alli looked around the room she had never been to Riley's so she was just learning her surroundings, from her spot on the couch her, stomach felt like she had butterflies in it, not the nervous kind...the excited can't wait kind and she waited for Owen to return a little impatiently.

When someone stood next to her, she figured it being Owen, but she looked up, it was some stranger. "What are you doing here by yourself?" The boy asked, sitting down next to her. Alli cursed at herself, and muttered some incoherent words under her breath. She refused to talk to the boy, so she turned her attention elsewhere. "Aren't you going to say anything?" He laughed. "Nope." Alli said, and now wished for Owen to hurry back.

Alli crossed her legs and moved as the boy moved closer to her. "Why not are you shy?" He asked leaning closer which in turn made her lean away; she looked at the door hoping Owen was there. "No, just not interested." Her strong boyfriend would be nice right now this guy was giving her the creeps though she did her best not to let him see that.

Owen walked into the room holding a half full cup of beer. He saw the boy talking to Alli and he sighed and walked over to them. He tapped the boys shoulder, and he turned around and laughed nervously when Owen glared at him. He got up and quickly left the room, giving Owen the chance to sit down next to Alli and hand her the cup.

Alli took the cup and held it for a second. "He was creepy." She said and then downed her half of the drink, for some reason the idea of them sharing a drink made her smile. Setting the empty cup down she turned to look at him. "I'm glad you came back when you did."

"Like I would leave you alone for a long time." Owen mocked. Alli rolled her eyes and before he could continue talking, Alli had leaned over and crushed her lips over his. He was taken aback, but he had linked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as their kiss deepened

She enjoyed have the ability to shock him, even just slightly. Pulling away she smiled and moved so she was straddling his waist. Her hands smoothed down his chest before she leaned down and kissed him again.

Owen grasped her hips, clenching the fabric there and responded to the kiss. Alli moved her hands into his hair, and clenched the short strands. Owens hands moved up and down her waist, and he held her tiny waist. Alli tried not to giggle, because she was indeed ticklish. She pushed the thought aside, and moved her lips to his neck, gently nipping at the spot where the shoulder meets the neck.

A smiled formed on her lips when he moaned; repeating the action cause him to tighten his grip on her hips and pulls her closer. Biting down a bit harder she gasped in surprise when he pushed his hips in hers, the way she was sitting allowed her to feel everything. "Damn." She didn't know if it was him or her who said it but she knew she thought it.

Owens lips found hers and he kissed her viciously, his teeth biting her bottom lip, and his hands moving to her bottom where he squeezed softly. Alli whimpered and her back arched just slightly, pressing her chest against his. Owen moved her hips towards his as he lifted his up yet again, causing the growing tension between her legs to become unbearable.

Nails dug into his shoulders and she whimpered against his lips. "Owen, please." It was too much, she wanted him, and they were in someone's room, where anyone could walk in. Not that she cares at the moment she needed the ache to be dealt.

Owen knew there were hardly any people in the room, but she was practically begging, so he reached between them, and his hand disappeared under the skirt of her dress, where he rubbed the spot between her legs, his fingers grazing the slightly wet fabric there.

Alli bit her lip to keep in a moan as he touched her hips moving against him as she gripped his shoulders tightly. She never did shit like this but she couldn't help it. Eyes closed and back arched she moaned as he increased the pressure. "Mm"

Owen kissed up and down her neck, and he pushed his fingers much deeper inside her, causing Alli to moan a little loud when he brushed her sensitive spot. She shifted around and squeaked lightly when he moved his fingers in a slow pace, changing to a faster one in the process.

She had no idea how he learned the things he knew frankly didn't want to know, she smirked and leaned forward lifting his face up and crushing her lips to his as she rode his fingers, her body shivered and she moaned again.

Owen kissed her back, and felt her walls tighten as she drew closer and closer to climaxing. He pulled his fingers out and circled her clit a few times, causing her entire body to arch and she moaned louder. Alli slumped against him and breathed heavily. Owen leaned up and kissed the corner of her lips.

Alli smiled and kissed him back closing her eyes for a second as she recovered. "Allah." She wondered his she should feel dirty...she didn't but maybe she should?

"So" He whispered against her ear, causing her to shudder. "What?" She asked breathily. "Let's take this to a more private place." Alli smiled a little and nodded. She followed him out of the room and up the stairs of the large house.

Alli ignored the looks a few people gave them even waited patiently as a couple guys from the foot ball team stopped to talk to Owen, though she reminded him where they were going after a few minutes by slipping her small hand into his front pocket, earning her a smirk and stutter mid sentence.

Owen waved off the boys and continued making his journey up the stairs. After searching, they soon found an empty room. After closing the door, Owen pressed Alli against the wall, hoisting her body up so her legs wrapped securely around his waist.

Alli smirked at his inpatients, a moan leaving her lips. "Have I mentioned how much of a turn on your strength is?" She asked against his lips, he picked her up like she weighed nothing, it was hot. She rubbed herself against him and drew a moan from him.

"No ha-ha." Owen snickered. He pressed himself against her, and groaned, muttering something that she had too many clothes on. He felt Alli tug on his belt and looked down at her tiny hands that were fumbling with the buckle. Owen set her down for a few moments, and removed his belt, his pants came next and he hoisted her body up, and pressed himself against her, harder. Alli moaned uncontrollably loud, feeling him closer to her sent her over the edge, and she clenched his shoulders.

Alli panted. "I still have too much on." She said panting; all that separated them was the thin barrier of her lace panties. "Do you have anything?" Protection, they needed it...He set her down again and she made quick work removing what needed to be removed as he looked in his jeans, she couldn't help herself she ran her hands up his hard thighs smiling as he sucked in a breath. Condom found he slipped it on and than her back was against the wall again and her legs around his waist. "Fuck."

It wasn't long until he had buried himself inside her, causing Alli to let out a small sexy moan. He smirked and held her hips as he thrust his back and forth, slowly, starting a slow and steady rhythm. Alli wrapped her arms around his shoulders and moaned. Her first experience with Johnny was rather odd, but now that she's doing this again, it felt much better, so much better. She begged him to move faster, and he did, his thrusts increased in pace.

She asked and he did, it was amazing how their bodies moved together like they had been doing this forever not just right now for the first time. Her hips moved with his and she arched her back, his moans were probably the sexiest thing she had ever heard. And he didn't seem to care that she was scratching the hell out of his shoulders and back.

It felt amazing to him. His thrusts became erratic, hard and fast. Alli tossed her head back and screamed in ecstasy. Owen loved the way that sounded so he thrust his hips harder against her, pushing himself deeper inside her. She screamed again, knowing that he found her spot. He continued hitting that spot, sending jolts of pleasure to run up and down her spine.

She couldn't think, she just felt her body tingled and she knew she was close to cuming, but she wanted to last until he came, hell he'd already brought her off once. But he kept hitting that spot and she felt her body tighten around him, to the point where he stopped and hissed for a second before continuing, when came she continued to meet his movements, though her whole body was sensitive to every touch.

Owen groaned, feeling her walls tighten and he soon was coming to a close as well. He continued his erratic thrusts, and both came; his thrusts continued, but they were slow as he rode out both of their intense orgasms.

Alli rested her head against the wall and panted trying to catch her breath. Smiling she unconsciously ran her fingers through his slightly damp hair as he rested his head on her chest, also taking a moment to catch his breath.

"That was amazing." She whispered. Owen pulled his head back and he kissed her forehead, responding, "I know." Alli giggled at his answer and kissed him chastely.

"I'd hit you for your cockiness but I feel like jello right now." She assumed this was a good thing; she pressed another kiss to his lips and then went back to playing with his hair.

Owen set her down on the bed after moving away from the wall. She lay back on it and he pulled his pants and boxers up, not bothering to button them. Alli pulled her shirt dress down and said, "So, now what?" Owen shrugged. He was a little bit tired, so he figured they just lay down for a little bit

Alli smiled and opened her arms for, he shook his head but came to the bed anyway laying down with her, his head on her chest and his arm around her waist. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head. "Thank you."

"For?" He asked. Alli shrugged her shoulders and he stared oddly at her. Alli chewed on her bottom lip and Owen leaned up and kissed her, he asked, "What are you thanking me for?"

"Its stupid." she said softly, after he pulled away from, still looking at her oddly. "I bet it isn't." She shook her head. "It is."

"Tell me." Owen insisted. Alli sighed heavily. He rubbed her stomach and she frowned. "Tell me." He said again.

She sighed. "It's just that you've shown me...what it's like to actually feel wanted." She had to push herself on Johnny and then after they slept together it was even harder. And Drew cheated, probably from the beginning.

"Oh, you're welcome, and it's not stupid." Owen said, kissing her forehead. Alli pressed her lips to a line and nodded. She sighed heavily and leaned into him. Owen wrapped his arms securely around her waist and kissed her shoulders.

She smiled wanting to lighten the mood. "You've also shown me how good sex can be." She liked it, she liked him touching her. Like now he was just holding her but she felt safe and secure.

"Well, I'm glad I'm of good service." Owen mocked. Alli laughed. Owen leaned over and he kissed her temple, and held her tiny body closer to his. She snuggled up against him and whispered, "We should get back to the party." Owen made a disapproving noise, and she took that as a hint that he didn't want to leave. So, she lay there with him.

Alli smiled laying with him, she didn't know or understand what brought them together but she was glad, so she stayed with him until he was ready to go back out to the party, spending the rest of the night under his arm as they talked to one person or another. She spotted Drew but he just glared and looked away.

Owen said, "Let's go back now, I need something to drink." Alli nodded and got up. She blushed when Owen handed her underwear, and she shyly slipped them on. He laughed and opened the door; Alli walked out, and headed down the stairs.

Alli fixed her dress and tied her hair back into a messy bun, not that her hair had looked that bad, she mainly looked tired and when someone asked if she had drank too much she chuckled and shook her head. "Something likes that." She said as Owen came back to her side a beer in hand. The girl looked him over and smirked until Alli grabbed a belt loop and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, staking claim.

The girl frowned and walked away, ignoring Alli and Owen; who had taken a sip of his beer. He handed her the cup and she took a small sip as well. It wasn't long until the two were sitting in the living room where all the teens were dancing, and enjoying their time together.

Yawning Alli curled up against Owens side and listened as he talked to his buddies she didn't even open her eyes when one she was brought into the conversation. "Owen man, what's you do, your girl is passing out."

Owen looked over at Alli and he noticed that she had her eyes closed, and she looked so tired. "She's just sleepy, this party is total bore." His friends did agree with him and Owen nudged Alli, she slowly opened her eyes. "Do you want to get out of here?" He asked. Without hesitation, she nodded quickly.

Alli stretched and got up, mumbling that she was going to go find their coats. Owen nodded and turned to the guy's saying goodbye or whatever guys say to each other, but quickly went to find his half asleep girlfriend. "Can I stay with you?" She asked when they were together again.

"Stay with me? Like, stay the night?" He asked. Alli nodded. He shrugged his shoulders and responded, "Sure."

Alli smiled and settled into the car, relaxing into the seat. "Good, I like being with you." She was tired and saying things she usually would have kept to herself

Owen drove off to his place after turning the ignition on. The ride there was silent. Alli drifted off into a short sleep, just until they reached his place. Moments later she felt someone nudging her to wake up; her eyes slowly drifted open.

Alli blinked and looked around. "We here already?" She asked reaching in the back for her bag. She yawned and opened the car door, stepping out.

"Yeah. My house isn't that far from Riley's." Owen responded. He walked Alli to the front door, and opened it; she trailed behind him and headed into the living room where she set her stuff down and plopped herself on the couch.

Owen chuckled and looked at her funny. "Planning to sleep on my couch?" He asked heading to the stairs leading up stairs to his room. "Parents?" She didn't know what his parent's would say but she would much rather sleep with him than alone on his couch.

"Aren't home." Owen responded. She nodded and followed behind him up the stairs after grabbing her bag. She entered his room looking around. It wasn't clean, but it wasn't a total disaster either.

She didn't care, she reached into her bag and pulled out a long t-shirt, and just pulled her dress off dropping it into the bag, he'd seen her pretty much naked, standing in her bra and panties should be nothing...at least to her.

Owen pealed his clothes off, leaving himself in his boxers. He climbed into bed; Alli did the same, snuggling close to him after turning the light off in his room and shutting the door. Owen wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her shoulder.

"Night." She said softly bringing his hand to her mouth and kissing it before letting it go, he settled it at her waist again and together they fell asleep.

High school reunion~

Drew stood of to the side looking at a bunch of people as they came and went from the Degrassi gym, it was weird to be back, but it was nice to see some of the people he had lost contact with, Looking around again he spotted Owen and headed over. "Milligan! You look the same; it's been what five years?"

"Obviously." Owen said in a cocky tone. Drew rolled his eyes and said, "So are you here with anybody?" Owen nodded. "Who with?" Drew asked. Owen looked over his shoulder and walked over to the girl standing behind him. He wrapped his arm around the short girl. Drew turned around and his face dropped.

Alli smiled at her husband and handed him their drink, they still did that weird sharing thing. "What is it?" She asked looking over her shoulder and spotting Drew. She almost snorted at the look on his face. "Alli Bhandari, I didn't think you'd be here." Since she hadn't graduated from here, Drew kept that part to himself.

"Of course I'd be here. Drew you're still as stupid as ever." Alli rolled her eyes. Drew smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. He said, "So you guys are hitched? When did this happen?" Alli looked up at Owen and said, "Two years ago." Drew nodded and muttered something under his breath.

"I didn't think you two would last." Drew muttered slightly louder than he had meant to and Alli raised a brow. "It's Milligan now by the way." She said smiling up at Owen who was trying to either kill or hurt with his glare.

"Right." Drew muttered. He turned back and started walking away, muttering words to himself. Alli looked up at Drew and said, "He still can't get over it." Owen laughed saying, "Sucks for him." He swooped down and kissed her. Alli smiled. She still enjoyed when he would kiss her off guard.

"It does, I couldn't be happier." She said as he led her over to the refreshment table. "I talked to Clare just now, she wants' to know when she can expect god children." Alli said with a straight face.

"Well whenever you're pregnant, we'll let her know." Owen joked. Alli rolled her eyes. She sighed and said, "Well... we can try." Alli looked up at him and smiled a little.

"Not at the school." She said catching that cocky glint in his eyes that had made her fall in love with him, even though it was more than that made her stay. She'd fallen fast and hard. And stayed quiet about it for almost six months.

"Well, once we're done here, we can get started." He said. Alli nodded and leaned up to kiss him again.

There was a snort off to the side, as a girl walked over. "Milligan, it's been a while." She looked at Alli. "Still sleeping with Boiler room Bhandari?" I see." Bianca said she didn't know they were married, she did know she hated the girl who came between her and her best friend.

"Bianca not here, not now." Owen growled. Bianca held her hands up in defence and said, "I'm just stating a fact, I can't believe you're still with her." Owen laughed saying, "That's because she's my wife Bianca." She blinked a few times and looked over at Alli who nodded.

Alli held up her hand to show her ring. "We invited you." She said which was the truth, after being together three year's Alli had done her best to make amends with people in Owens life, so things wouldn't be weird. "You married her? Really..." The look of disgust was enough to make Alli sigh. "I'm going to go talk to Jenna."

Owen held Alli's waist and said, "Bianca, can't you just let the high school drama go." She rolled her eyes and walked off.

Alli sighed and leaned into him. "You would think after all this time people would let the past go." She had, she had invited both Drew and Bianca to their wedding, of course she didn't think they would come and they proved her right. "I also don't see the surprise in us being married...we were together all the time your year and half of school." And the rest of her time, and college. Her parents had no choice but to accept it. His parents were always telling her to come over.

"They're just jealous." Owen said honestly. Alli nodded and sighed softly. She kissed his neck and said, "We're happy, that's all that matters."

Owen nodded and kissed her quickly. "We have dinner with my parents this week, Sav and his wife will be there so you won't be left to answer all daddies' crazy questions." She said with a chuckle as Owen groaned.

"Awesome, I can't wait." He said with a roll of his eyes. Alli smiled and reached up to touch his face. "It'll be okay. I promise."

He smiled and took her hand in his. "It's going to be stressful and awkward like ever dinner your parents have." She chuckled. "At least the cook things you'll eat now."

"True." He laughed. Alli smiled.

"I love you Mr. Milligan." She said with a smile as he shook his head at her, she enjoyed the cute moments they could share and they were alone to the side of the gym while others lingers so now one would hear her.

"I love you too, Mrs. Milligan." With that said he hugged her tight and kissed her lips.

"Have you had enough of this?" She asked taking his hand in hers as she looked around. He nodded his head. "Yeah I'm good." She nodded. "Good let's go home and practice making a baby." Not that they needed practice.

"Okay." Owen smirked. He followed Alli out of the gym and headed to the car they showed up in.

Alli looked over her shoulder at Degrassi, the source of so much drama and so many lives messed up...but she had gotten something good from the experience. She's gotten her husband. She's do it all again if it always had the same ending.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! **

**Here is the second part to Intoxication. Hope you like it. And remember if you want more from us just review **

**Be sure to check out our personals too, Zephyr writes amazing stories! I do alright too!**

**Love**

** and Zephyr.**


End file.
